This invention relates generally to collection and storage of solar thermal energy. More particularly, it concerns highly effective and improved apparatus for collecting and storing such energy in the form of mass with its temperature elevated above that of its surroundings.
There is clearly a need for compact, easily constructed and efficient apparatus of the above referenced type; in particular, there is a requirement for such apparatus characterized by a high thermal mass in relation to its heat loss coefficient, i.e. BTU per degree Fahrenheit per hour. It is particularly desirable that the apparatus have a construction enabling attainment of such ratios (thermal mass/heat loss coefficient) in excess of 24. It is also desirable that the apparatus be easily transportable to a use site, and then finally assembled as by attachment of translucent shell components to liquid storing tank structure that is sturdily supported by load distributing means, so as to be mounted on roofs, for example. Known prior apparatus did not afford the above advantages or their combination, as in the unusually advantageous structures now made possible by the present invention.